Chocolate Chesscake
by tyyytytyty
Summary: IM SO SORRY to whoever liked my last story! so i promised a new story so here it is!...Sakura runs a cafe and doesnt have enough money to go to college ....Li meets her one day and instantly falls in love with her. Sakura's Brother Toya dies ina bar figh
1. Cherry Blossoms

Hi !!!! for those who like my first fanfiction "going up", im sorry for stopping it but I really couldn't think of anything....--'.... Any how.... Sakura and co. are older in this fic.  
  
Sakura-19 ( runs a new café and doesn't have enough money for college)

Syaoran Li – 22 (he goes to a university) (he can also drive)

Toya/Tory – 30 or something....( how much older is he than sakura? And for Toya/Tory Fans im sorry but he'll be some drunk-y in the story)  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own the cardcaptor characters.  
  
' blah blah' thinking  
  
" blah blah" talking

P.O.V. point of view  
  
Chapter 1- Cherry Blossoms  
  
Syaoran Li made his way out of Tokyo University and wondered what he would do with the rest of his afternoon. ' I could go to some café ' he thought. "I want a drink anyhow."  
he said to himself. But which café to go to? There was a new tea shop / café around the corner. 'I could go there'. Li turned the corner and walked down the very crowded street slowly so he wouldn't bump into anyone. He stopped in front of a small window. He looked up at the sign. It read "Cherry Blossom tea shop and café "on a pink backboard.  
He peered inside. There was a small counter and beside it was a see through cooler where in most cafes, they stored cold drinks or small desserts. In the cooler of this café was a large brown cake and some smaller round ones on the side. Li slowly pushed the entrance door open and stepped into to the café. There was no one behind the counter. "hello? Anyone here?" he said. Then a door swung open at the back of the small café. A young girl of her late teens stepped out and hurried behind the counter. She had green eyes and short brown hair and around Li's height. When Li got a good look at the young woman's face he nearly fell over! She was the most gorgeous person he had ever seen. He collected himself and looked at the young lady again. She looked at him with a puzzled face and then smiled. "Welcome to the café! My Name is Sakura. How may I help you sir?"

Sakura P.o.v.  
  
Why is he looking at me like that? Sakura! Stop thinking about his face and get back to work! "Uhh sir? What would you like? Sir? SIR?!"  
  
Normal P.o.v.  
  
Li snapped back to reality. He glanced briefly up at the menu that was up on the wall behind Sakura. He quickly decided on what he would have. "umm... Can I get a small Double Chocolate Chip Cappuccino and one of the small of those mini chocolate cheese cakes." He pointed to the cooler right beside the counter. "A Double Chocolate Chip Cappuccino and a small Chocolate chessecake." Sakura repeated. She walked over the cooler and fished out a small chocolate cheesecake. She placed it on the counter and went to make the cappuccino for Syaoran. He stared at her absent-mindedly.  
  
Syaoran p.o.v.

I stare at her. YES, HER! She is too cute for this world....too cute. I quickly step back and stare some more. I don't know how to react.... She's coming with my order. If she gets any closer I'll probably faint. AH! She's right in front of me....she's too beautiful to be.. HUMAN!!!!!!! Who made such a cute person?! I cant stand this cuteness its too much. I hear her voice ask me what my name is. I just stare blankly at her and after a few moments I reply. "Syaoran Li" "you can call me Syaoran" She smiles at me and I barely can stand. Her beauty is making my knees turn to jelly  
  
Normal P.o.v.  
  
Sakura stares at her odd customer. "uhh sir.... Your order." Sakura says. "Oh uh Yes! Thank you!" Syaoran looks at Sakura one last time and sprints out the shop. Sakura looks at the door the is swinging violently. "It's gonna be a loooong day".


	2. Back Again

Disclaimer: I don't own cardcaptor Sakura  
  
Tyytytyty- so...? Did u guys like the first chap? I no it was short but I promise to upload sooner!  
  
Syaoran-.... You better.... I need to no what happens  
  
Tyyytytyty- ya ya ya ya! Ok on to the chapter!  
  
Chapter 2! I got her Number!!!!!!  
  
The very next day Syaoran returned to the café. This time with a goal. A goal to become Sakura friend and maybe also get her number!  
  
Syaoran P.o.v.  
  
SO nervous..... I reach up to touch my fore head.... Is that sweat?! I never sweat... calm down Li, calm down. I'm just going to talk to her. Nothing else just talk.  
  
Normal p.o.v.  
  
Syaoran entered the small café. Sakura was at her place behind the counter. He slowly walked himself to the counter.  
  
"Hi. Uhhhh my name is Syaoran.... Whats yo-you-yours?" He stuttered with the last word.  
  
" Oh! I remember you from yesterday! Welcome again!" Sakura smiled. Li might have died! She was smiling at him! At him! He was so happy he could have been dancing right then and there but he controlled himself.  
  
" how do you remember?" Li asked  
  
" Oh? I haven't had a lot of customer these last 2 days so.... Hello Mr. Li!"  
  
"just call me Li... please."  
  
"o sure...uhhh. So umm Li what would you like?"  
  
"I-I-I- I wanna ch-chat w-w-w-with y-you." He some how got it out of him  
  
"o umm sir-"She looked around the café....no one was there that she could serve. She looked back at him. "well, I guess... but I don't really know you..."  
  
"that's why I wanna chat with y-you!" he said smiling! "I wanna get to know you...."  
  
"o well ok" she motioned for Li to sit in one of the seats close by. He took his seat and Sakura followed.  
  
" Well let me st-start. I'm Syaoran Li and I'm 22. I live alone and have no siblings."  
  
" Hello Li! MY name is Sakura Kinomoto. I'm 19 and I live with my brother."

"I have a mother that's in Hongkong. What about you Sakura?..... Sakura?"  
  
Tears started to well up in Sakura's beautiful green eyes. " My...my...my .. parents aren't among ....the living." Sakura burst into full tears! Li looked at Sakura stunned then remember his manners.  
  
" Im... so sorry..." Li said with a calm voice. He got out of his chair and patted Sakura on the back. He really wanted to take her chin in his hand and stare into her lovely green eyes....... But wait! They aren't close enough yet! 'Not yet' Li said to himself... Sakura looked at him when he started to rub her back. She smiled and choked back her tears.  
  
" I'm so silly. I shouldn't be crying!" Sakura stood up. "its was so long ago.... But ** sob** when I think of them...-" Sakura started crying again and fell into Li's arms.  
  
Li p.o.v.  
  
Oh My Gawd! I slowly wrap my arms around her. She's still crying.... Please stop Sakura! I cant stand to see you in such pain.... Ok I almost got my arms around her.....Almost....very close....  
  
Normal p.o.v.  
  
Sakura snapped back to reality and quickly pushed herself away from Li. He had almost got his arms around her! He looked at her shocked and then looked at Sakura's face. Her eyes were red, her cheeks were stained with tears, and she was looking behind him! Li turned around and saw at least 12 little kids staring at them through the Large glass window. Sakura stuck her tongue at them and they ran away.  
  
" I'm SO sorry sir! I jus-"She was cut off.  
  
" call me Li. Please."  
  
" but...uhhh... what I did... I didn't mean it.....i really...."  
  
"don't worry its ok...I just didn't wanna see you cry...uhh well I gotta go...so uhh bye" Once again Li dashed out the café. His heart pounding!  
  
Sakura closed her shop early that night and ran home. She ran upstairs to her room and recalled the moment that day when she was in Li's "almost" embrace. She remember she felt so warm against his chest. It felt like no one could have hurt her right then and there....to her that moment was total bliss.... But! What was she thinking!!!!!!! Sakura touched her cheeks... then she realized that she was blushing a VERY red blush!  
  
tyyytytyty: sorry that last part was really gay but plz still REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	3. Your Number, My Number

Hey! Second chap was sorta gay so ya! Im gonna make it up to u all by making a 3rd chap! Okok?!

on with the story!  
  
(they met in March) (they became close REALLY fast) (don't ask! --') (lar ur right.... I need to rush!)  
  
Chapter 3: Your number My number!  
  
Everyday Li would stop by the café. Everyday he would get to know Sakura a little better. And everyday Sakura would like Li more and more (not love... like more as a friend). One time Sakura asked Li if he was interested in any girl. He just said yes and that she was always close by. Sakura had no idea the girl Li liked was her. So from that day on everyday Li goes to the café she would ask if he saw the girl he liked. He would always say "Ya I did! She said hi to me today" or something like that.  
  
Sakura would always want to know everything happening in Li's life. They became great friends and always wanted to know what was happening in each other's lives. They never went back to the first time they met though.... Everytime they do.... Sakura would always runs into the girl's washroom or the back room blushing. and she wouldn't come out for at least 15 minutes. So everyday Li would stop by and sometimes Sakura and Li would do things together... sometimes...as friends!  
  
This particular day Li had set a goal for himself. He was finally going to get Sakura's number!  
  
Li's P.o.v.  
  
Today was pretty chilly for October. Man, what's all that noise coming from Sakura's café? I walk up to the café window and find a lot more customers than usual. I walked up and open the door of the café, the noise that didn't escape from the inside of café before almost blew me to the ground! What the Heck was all this noise?! I peer into the café. There are people flailing their hands that are gripped around their money in the air! Their were people screaming their orders! And on top of this, behind the counter, poor Sakura, dashed around trying to get everyone their order. I shoved my way past the crowd to the front. A few people yelled "HEY! NO BUDDING!!!!" or "I WAS HERE FIRST!!!!". Sakura saw me and gave me a ' wait a sec will ya?' look. I didn't care. I screamed "DO YOU NEED HELP?!" She just nodded but looked at me with hesitation like ' you don't need to'. I didn't care. I shoved past a few more people to the back of the counter. I took an apron from the wall and put it on. Sakura gave me a quick glance that sort of said "thank you!" I just nodded and took the order of a rather round man that was taking up at least the same space as 3 people.  
  
an hour or so later

Normal P.o.v.  
  
After an hour or so of work the crowd calmed down and only a old woman was left. She was struggling with what she wanted. This gave time for Li and Sakura to talk for a few minutes.  
  
" Thank You So much!" Sakura said with a sort of squeal.  
  
" Just helping a friend." Li said shyly and started blushing when Sakura gave a quick peck on the cheek for thanks (they are Very good friends).  
  
" I think I would have died if you didn't come!" said Sakura with relief in her voice.  
  
" Why were there so many customer's today?"  
The old lady stepped up to the counter and asked for a mint tea, to go. Sakura quickly got her order and went back to Li's question.  
  
" I don't Know! Maybe it's because of the really cold weather today." Then Sakura continued. " Your good at getting orders, your pretty quick and you didn't even know where anything is!" "Your amazing Li!"  
  
Li blushed again. "well.... Thanks! Since I always come I always watch you get orders and stuff so that's how I learned...." He scratched his head looking down at the floor blushing again.  
  
" Well, when I need to hire someone I know who to pick!" Sakura laughed.  
Li just imagined how he would work with Sakura, side-by-side, everyday! He started to drift off, but something hit him! He had a goal to accomplish. He needed to get Sakura's Number!!!!! Sakura was counting the money they had made for that day.  
  
" uhhh.... Sakura?" Sakura looked up and said "yes?"  
  
"Well you know how you always want to know what I'm up to and all. And whenever I want to tell you anything I have to go to the café because I don't know where you live and I don't have your number..... so ... uhhh.... If you wouldn't mind exchanging numbers-"Li was cut off.  
  
" That's a great idea!" Sakura took out a piece of paper and pen out of a small cardboard box on the ground. She ripped the paper in half and handed a half to Li. "Here! You write your number on your sheet and I write mine on my sheet, then we'll exchage!" Sakura said happily as she scribbled her number on the piece of paper quickly. Li wrote his number on his half of the sheet. He checked over just to make sure he didn't write down the wrong number. He found that he didn't make any mistake and looked up to see Sakura's hand flapping her piece of paper in front of him. Sakura took Li's paper, looked it over and then went into the back room. She came back in a few seconds with a cell phone in her hand. She flipped it open and clicked a few buttons.  
  
" There! Now I wont forget!" She let Li see his phone number on the screen of Sakura's sell phone. After seeing this Li dug deep into his pant pocket and pull or a small black cell phone. He entered Sakura's number and showed it to Sakura.   
  
Plz! Review! And this chap it longer!  
  
O thanks CLJ or whatever the order is for reviewing! You guys r great! Even u jimbo! Lol tina! U great lol... and lar if u stopped trying to be cool u would actually be cool! In ur own way! And thanks Terry! Lol hehe how's ur hamster!?!


	4. Toya

Tyyytytyty: THANK U THAKN U THANK U too whoever reviewed and yes lar… I am gonna be patient with u and let u nag abt my story all u want. Lol and terry I know ur lieing!

Chap.4- Toya…

Li's P.o.v.

I sit in the subway train # 8. The lights outside the window of the subway were a blur. I sit silently waiting for the train to stop.

Normal P.o.v.

At a slow a steady pace. The lights outside the window slowed down. The train slid through the dark tunnel and stopped with a heavy jolt. Li almost fell forward!

"Da-da-da!" " Stop #12. Stop #12" A voice came from the intercom. Li looked at the little display screen above the sliding subway doors. Li nodded to himself ' ya this is the stop…' telling himself. 

" Da-da-da!" " Stop #12 #12, Next, Stop #13 Tokyo University!" Quickly, he runs out of one of the sliding doors. Stepping onto the solid platform Li looks around. Li smiled when he found what he was looking, the stairs that lead to daylight. And he walked slowly to avoid form bumping into and one, then Li felt a small vibration coming from his right pocket. He stuck his hand into his pocket and rummaged around, he pulled out a small black cell phone. He clicked a green button and put the cell phone near his ear.

" hello? Is this Li? Its Sakura!" a voice came from the small phone.

" Hey, Sakura."

" HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed through the small phone. Li dropped the phone on the ground and rubbed his ear. Then he remember Sakura was still there. He quickly picked up the phone and put it near his other ear.

" Sorry Sakura….. you sorta screamed really loud…. And I dropped the phone…"

" SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sakura yelled again. But now in a quiter voice " oops-y! sorry for being so loud but I have to tell you something!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" tell me what?"

" It's gonna be great!"

"Whaa?"

" OK! You know the time you helped me out at the café?!"

" Yes….."

" Well the money I had, I sorta made double with your help. So you get half!!!!"

" you don't need to…"

" YES YOU DO!!!! You helped and deserve to have a reward!"

" Sakura…"

" OK Syaoran! We made around $250 that day! SO uh…. U get uhh….. O ya! $125! We each get $125!!! OKOK?!?!?! Come over to my house and pick it up okok! See ya!!!"

A small click came from the other end of the cell phone. Li took the cell phone and put it infront of his face. With a puzzled look he looked back to the subway tracks where the last train used to be a few minutes ago.He looks back at his cell phone and put it back in his pocket. A 'whoosh' sound comes from behind Li. There, another train waiting for its passengers to board.

At Sakura's house

Li's P.o.v.

I walk up the driveway and up the steps that lead to the front door. I don't hear anything from the house but the light is on in a window on the second-floor. I looked at the yellow door and left of the door, in a corner, are a pair of red rollerblades. I wonder who owns them…. I look back to the door and ring on the door bell. I wait a few minutes…no one…. I ring again….. I wait a few seconds…. I hear footsteps…..the door knob is turning….the door flies open and Sakura flies at me!

Normal P.o.v.

It was a cold, windy December day but that didn't seem to bother Sakura Kinomoto. She just leapt out of the door wearing a long t-shirt. Sakura flew into Li's arms crying her eyes out. It was particularly cold that day and the tears that flew down to the porch froze almost instantly.

Li's P.o.v.

Sakura! What happened? Wait! Where did that ice come from? I look up and see Sakura's tears rolling down her cheek and falling to the floor, freezing into little dots of ice.

Normal P.o.v.

"sakura, Your going to get sick if u stay out here only wearing that!" Li said quickly as he pointed to Sakura's long White t-shirt. Sakura looks up and says

" ok…ok…" through all her tears. But Sakura couldn't move. She was too cold and she only realized this a few seconds ago.

' Sakura your too slow! If you stay out here another second you'll freeze!' Li says to himself. He scoops Sakura up into her arms and marches into the house. This obviously surprised Sakura but all she did was smiled and snuggled into his arms. She slowly closed her eyes. And somehow she cried through her closed eyes.

Sakura could tell she was in the house because she felt someone placing her on the couch. She opened her eyes and saw she was in the living room. ' It's so warm…' she thinks to herself. ' Where is this warmth coming from?' she looks around and realizes it's Li's arms. He was hugging her. He had put his coat over her and hugged her to give her a little bit of warmth. Sakura closed her eyes but opened them again when a finger trailed over her wet cheek. She was still crying…..

"sakura…" It was Li's voice " What happened…?' he asked softly. Those words made Sakura remember why she was crying in the first place. She looked at Li but her vision was blurred because of her tears.

She chocked back tears and slowy said " Toya…is….dead!"

Flash back!

Sakura puts her cell phone back in her bag and slowly walks up the steps to her house. She approaches the front door and pulls out a small silver key form under the door mat. She looks at it and slowly inserts it into the key hole in the door. She opens the door and peers around.

" IM HOME!!!!!" She yells into the seemingly empty house. Her voice echo-ed back at her. "Where's Toya?" ' probably out as usual…' Sakura takes off her shoes and coat and walks to her room. As she was making her way up the stairs kero and spinel flew by.

" Hello Monster." Said kero cheerfully ( adopted this nick name for Sakura from Toya).

" Hello Miss Sakura. It is nice to see you home. And kero! Be more kind to your master! SHe feeds you and shelters you from the cold weather! You should be more respectful" Spinel commented.

" listen to him! What has eriol been teaching you? Too Love your master till death do us part?! Sheessh." Kero said in a way to annoy Spinel. All Sakura did was giggle.

" Its nice to have friends doesn't it Spinel?" Sakura smiled and the 2 flew off to the kitchen to find something they could stuff their faces in, well at least that's was what kero wanted to do. Sakura made her way up the stairs and went t her room. A small brown evelope sat on her desk with a silt glow to it. She looked at it confussed at first but remembered what it was for. It stored the money she made on that really busy day at the café, when Li was working with her. She recalled that memory and it made her smile.

Then she had an idea! She would give half of her profit she made that day to Li! She picked up the pink phone on her night table and dialled Li's number. She made the Call short and sweet.

"Ring ! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing" The pink phone jumped up and down a little. Sakura grabbed the phone.

" ….hello?….. is this Sakura?" It was Yukito. Sakura used to have a big crush on him but now she just thinks of him as family.

" Hey Yuki! Wassup!"

" Sakura I have bad new……its about your brother…" The smile on Sakura's face faded and her expression turned to a worried look.

End of flashback!

Sorry this chap was really badly written so ya…. Plz review!


End file.
